


Best Friends Grandpa

by SextingSanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Grandpa - Freeform, Lemon, Lemon (later), Making Out, Rick has feelings, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut (Later), best friends relative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SextingSanchez/pseuds/SextingSanchez
Summary: You are Summer's best friend. One day she asks you to tutor Morty in maths and things get a bit out of hand with Rick...





	1. Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading the first chapter of my story.  
> Now you get to decide, do you want:  
> ~the story to be short, but with squanching(wink wink) in the next part  
> ~the story to be longer, but therefore only with some making out in chapter 2(sex would follow later)
> 
> And that's why I always say, "shum shum schlippety dop"

"Come out baby girl, I wanna see you in that hot dress!", Rick groans with a lustful voice. He's sitting on your bed, leaning his upper body against the leathered backrest. As Rick bites his lip he's slowly moving his hands towards his crotch to unbuckle his brown belt. This is the first time you both spend time with each other since he was arrested by the intergalactic federation. Somehow the Smith's were able to free him from space prison. But since Rick refused to talk about it you don't have a single clue how.

You slowly exit your walk-in closet while flirtatiously swinging your hips with every step. "How do I look, daddy?", you giggle. You're wearing a burgundy red mini dress with thin spaghetti straps and a probably way to low v-neck. The fragile straps surprised you with their strength. When Rick first showed you the outfit in the boutique, you were skeptical if they'd be able to hold the weight of your boobs, but they didn't disappoint you. Even the nude high heeled sandals fit the revealing look better than you expected. 

Rick hungrily starts scanning your body from bottom to top until his eyes meet your cleavage. He admires them for a while not saying anything. "It's been awhile since I got to touch these beautiful girls.",he grins, still struggling at opening his pants. You walk closer to him, your movements causing the dress to slightly slide up your thigh. As you lower yourself onto his lap your transparent lace panties are revealed. You lean in and seductively whisper into his ear "And it's been awhile since I got to ride your big cock."

*riiiiiingg*

The agonizing sound of the school bell drags you out of your daydream. You open your exhausted eyes and look up from your desk to realize you're still in math class. It's impressing how fast you are able to forget about your surroundings, but that's not really new to you. In school you were always the one to daydream or even sleep during class. Not because you're unintelligent, in fact you're one of the smartest students, but because school is way too easy for your personal liking. Principal Vagina constantly reminds your parents about your intellectual level compared to other students such as Morty Smith, brother of your best friend Summer Smith. He tries to persuade them into sending you to private schools for highly talented kids, but no matter how many times he invites your parents over for talks or how many offers you get from better schools, your parents just simply can't afford it. That's why you'll probably be stuck in this hellhole until you attend college.

"Fuck this shit.", you think to yourself as you're the last one to leave the classroom. On the way to your locker you pull up your the left sleeve of your crop top and look down at your wrist watch. '1 p.m.'. Great, only one last period until you could leave and catch up with your favorite tv show.

"Hey, y/n!", a familiar voice called out. You turn around to see Summer running towards you. Her orange ponytail bobs from one side to another as she tries to dodge some freshmen that were searching for their next class. A relieved smile forms on your face, presenting your dimples for the first time in days. Summer always knew how to cheer you up without even trying to. "I-I need your help.", she said in a failed attempt to catch her breath. "It's about Morty. He wrote another F on his math test and Mr. Goldenfold is threatening to let him fail this year if he doesn't improve, like, immediately!". You carefully start to study her expression. Summer looks excessively worried which is rather rare unless a cute guy approaches her. She always fears to scare them away with her nervousness.

"And I assume you want me to tutor him?", you ask playfully, focusing on the conversation again. 

"You would?" Summer's eyes widened in hope at you answer.

"Your my best friend, Summer. What wouldn't I?"

She hugged you gratefully in response. Usually Summer is the one to talk shit about Morty, but moments like this showed you how much she really cares about her little brother, which makes you want to help out in situations like this. Besides you always had a thing for her grandpa, Rick. The crazy scientist has been living at the Smith residence for over a year now. He returned back to his daughter Beth after leaving her twenty long years ago. You felt sympathy for Rick the very first day you met him and even though you exactly knew that developing these feelings for your best friends grandfather was weird and twisted, you just couldn't help it. Something about that man makes you want him. So being given an opportunity like this is something you could never turn down.

You pull apart from the hug to tell her goodbye. She smiles at you and walks off to her next class. "Maybe I won't fall asleep this lesson.", you think to yourself and continue your way to the locker.

______________________________________________________________________

"I-Is it 25?" Morty asks you nervously while fumbling at the bottom of his shirt. You were sitting in front of his desk for over two hours now, struggling to explain the boy some basic math. You sigh "No, Morty. Let me uhm let me explain it to you again." You're starting to question if this really was a good idea. His ability to concentrate on your words is quite limited, since he's constantly distracted by your low cut crop top.

"Basically, 3 times 5 is the same as calculating 5+5+5. It's really not that hard, you're just overthinking a bit.", you write the example into his note block with your prettiest font. "Try it with 6 times 4. You can do it Morty!", you encourage him with a final attempt. Just as he is about to tell you the result Rick slams the door open. He storms into the room and grabs the teen by his wrist. You hop up in your seat, not expecting the man at all. Morty looks startled as well.

"Morty, you need to- URRP you need to come with me Morty! I found a universe where your dad's a stripper! You have to see that M-Morty!", Rick exclaims excited, still holding Morty's wrist tightly with both hands. He looks up at his grandfather to respond "Rick, I-I can't. Y-Y/n's over to tutor me." His voice cracked a bit mid-sentence. Instinctively you start playing with one of your hair strands as you greet him "Hello, Mr. Sanchez.", you smile and bat your eyelashes from below him. "Wh-Whatever." he responds uninterested. You frown a bit at his empty response and in that moment you could swear that, out of the corner of your eyes, you saw him regret his emotionless reaction towards you.

"You'll miss the- BURP the fun, Morty." he says slightly pulling the boys arm again. "Rick I'm- I'm going to fail this class i-if I don't start studying!" You can clearly feel the awkward atmosphere between them. As if Morty had never turned down one of Rick's adventures before. The old man stares at him for a moment. "F-Fine then.", he starts. "Just let your grandpa down for a shitty little SUBject. School's for losers M-Morty, don't forget that." With that he lets go of his grandson's wrist and leaves the room.

Morty rolls his eyes as he gets up and walks towards the door. "S-So, where were we?" His hand twists the doorknob to close it.

"6 times 4?",you smile.

"Uhm... 24?" His eyes lighten up at the proud nod you gave him.

"8 times 7?"

"56?"

"I think you finally got it, Morty!" You leave your seat and high five him.

______________________________________________________________________

It was 7 p.m. once you finished explaining the last topic to him and because it's currently winter the sun had already gone down. Beth didn't want you to walk home alone in the darkness, but she couldn't drive you either since Jerry took the car. So Summer offered you to stay for a sleepover. You loved sleepovers with Summer. She always had the craziest ideas. One time she called principal Vagina as the school councilor to announce the annual "Gender-Swap-Day", something she first came up with to prank her gullible father. But it worked on numerous people. The next day Mr. Vagina appeared with heels and a pencil skirt at school.

Spending a night together with Rick in the same building was another great reason to stay. 

"I heard Jessica's throwing a party next Friday, you wanna go?" Summer asks you, interrupting your thoughts. You're assisting her at preparing the table for dinner. She circled the table placing the plates in front of each seat as you followed her with the napkins. Beth had tacos in mind for today so silverware wasn't necessary. 

"Did you just say Je-Jessica?" Morty peeks out of the kitchen frame, taking part in the conversation. "Get your head out of your ass, Morty!" Rick laughs as he exits the garage. "It's never eh-, she's not interested in you." His chin is now free from the greenish substance, which you never knew if it was vomit or salvia, indicating he's in his sober state again. "Besides-" Beth cuts him off in attempt to change the subject. "Jerry should be back soon. You guys can take a seat already." she calls out.

Ten minutes later you were all sitting down in your usual spots. You couldn't keep your eyes off the sadistic scientist. It led you to wonder how a man like Rick could live such a messy life, but still have table manners like a royalty. His elbows didn't touch the table a single time, even when just eating regular tacos. You, on the other hand, were eating like a newborn piglet that was presented a meal for the first time in his life. Morty told everyone at the table how you mastered to explain him everything so quickly. He exaggerated a bit, it took you over three hours after all. But still, they were both shocked and proud at the same time. 

"I'm so glad he finally understands how to multiply. How did you do that, Y/n?" Jerry asks you in surprise. He intertwines his hands in front of his chin and waits for you to answer. You swallow the last bit of your taco and fold your napkin into a neat triangle. "It wasn't really a challenge or anything." You gesture still holding your used napkin in one hand. "Morty is a smart boy, he just needed some help to not overthink every single calculation. It's just basic math after all." You could feel Rick eyes checking you out as you said that. Immediately your body turns hotter and you start playing with your hair again. He grins a bit at your sudden reaction. "At least someone in this town has a brain.", he mumbles to himself, still loud enough for you to understand every single word. Did he really just say that? Was it meant as a compliment? You feel your face turn redder than ever. He lifts himself up from the dining chair and lightly pats Beth on the shoulder. "Dinner was delicious as always, sweetie." He sends you one last smirk before heading to the garage again. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" Summer looks up from her phone.

"Sure." You tell her, grabbing your dirty plate to wash it.

Beth touches your arm and a warm smile appears on her face. "It's fine you're our guest, Y/n. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Mrs. Smith."

______________________________________________________________________

To be continued...


	2. Opposites Attract, Likes Repel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes you on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: This chapter is based purely on one of my personal theories to why Rick left his family for so long. None of this is real or confirmed by the creators of Rick and Morty.  
> \---------------------------  
> I decided not to rush it since you guys want a longer story. So this chapter contains no kissing scene yet. Hope you enjoy!  
> (italic font= your thoughts)

You're sitting in the sill next to Summer's bed. She always decorates it with a few multicolored pillows and a fluffy blanket for the cold seasons, which makes it even cozier than it already is. With curled up legs pressing against your chest, you look out of the open window. Glaring at the dirty snow spread across the small street next to the house. To your surprise the freezing weather has a calming effect on both your skin and ears. The howling wind sends soothing shivers down your spine while fresh air caresses your pale face. You feel your body hair rising up as you let your head slowly fall forward to catch it with your bent knees. Occasionally, the fluttering curtains sweep across your nose, causing you to let out a soft sneeze.

Night time is your favorite part of the day. Reason being not only the cooler temperatures and comforting silence, but also the sensation of you probably being the only one that's still awake. As if the world belonged to you, making you its only inhabitant. Besides, it is the most productive day time for you. Once the sun goes down, every task feels a million times easier. Reading. Exercising. Drawing. Thinking. Especially thinking. You always wonder how people are capable of concentrating during the day. Just alone the thought about that makes you cringe, all the distracting sounds of cars passing by and people talking, invading your sensible ears. Must be horrible.

Summer's already sleeping in her bed. Intentionally, you planned to stay up all night and binge watch (insert your fav series), but instead she dozed off only several minutes after dinner, leaving you to yourself. It's been five hours since then and because you only ate one small serving, the grumbling of your empty stomach was slowly returning again. After a while of your body franticly begging you for a meal, you give in and decide to grab a snack from downstairs. Usually you would never snoop around someones kitchen for food, especially not during this time, but right now you're too hungry to care. 

Freeing yourself from the slightly uncomfortable position, you leave the room, making your way downstairs in hope for some leftovers still waiting for you. You close the door to Summer's room and silently head towards the stairs. Desperately, you try to cause as little noise as possible, which is almost impossible due to the old staircase releasing tiny creaks under your feet. Making this probably the only downside to your favorite daytime, every sound seems twice as loud at night. With every step you take the noise appears to be getting louder and louder until you finally reach the end of the seemingly never ending path. A smile of relief spreads across your face as you get to the last step, realizing you didn't wake anyone up with your nightly quest for food. You enter the kitchen and quickly walk towards the fridge. The moment you open it, you start scanning each shelf for something edible, to your surprise it was freakishly empty for a five-person household. You look to your right and grab the half full milk cartoon, shaking the content a bit before pouring some of the white liquid into a glass. You really want to put the drink in the microwave for a second to warm it up a little, but the fear of waking anyone up is too big, so you simply drink it cold.

"Having a little midnight snack, huh?" a deep voice asked from behind you as you almost let your glass fall from shock. You turn around to see Rick leaning against the door frame with his right shoulder, arms crossed in front of his chest. He lets out a chuckle at your clumsy behavior. "I... uhm I'm sorry, I was just really hun-" Rick interrupts you before you can finish explaining to him. "It's okay, doll. Lemme show you where I hide the good stuff." He smirks down at you with half closed eyelids.

You blush a deep shade of pink at the flirtatious answer you received from the man. Did he seriously just call you doll? And what does he mean with "the good stuff"? Your mind starts racing and before you can analyze all of your crazy thoughts he's standing directly in front of you, his body just inches away from yours. One of his hands is now resting on the kitchen counter next to your hips. Your eyes widen at the unexpected move. As you look up at him your heart starts fiercely pounding against your chest, feeling like a thousand fireworks exploding within your ribs. With every breath you take, the scent of booze, old fashioned aftershave and some sort of chemical passes through your nose. His tall frame is towering above yours forcing you to look deep into his beautiful eyes. It's wonderful. Probably better than you imagined in your countless daydreams. But still, even though you had hopelessly fantasized about this scenario ever since he moved into the house, this whole situation was getting a bit overwhelming. He's your best friends grandfather after all. You can't simply make out with him in the middle of the night, can you?

Suddenly, he moves his free hand out of his lab coat pocket. Almost instantly, you prepare for him to grab your waist or cup your boiling hot cheek, but instead his arm just moves further up until it reaches the top shelf above your head. Rick pulls out a rectangular red box with blue corners and, right in front of your now completely pale face, starts to dangle it in between his thumb and index finger. You let out a heavy sigh, which you didn't realize had been stuck in your throat ever since he released his hand from the lab coat. "Wafers" you read out loud with squinty eyes, trying to focus them on the bold font. He strolls back to the opposite side of the room and hops onto the counter with one swift motion. "Damn right! I know I'm showing my age by saying this, but they're the best fucking thing in this- uh, every universe.", he exclaims, ripping the carton open like a little child on Christmas morning. You softly palm your sweaty forehead and look down on the freshly waxed parquet floor, indicating your false expectations.

This man is a serious tease.

He continues "Especially the rum flavored ones". "I bet they are." you answer bitterly, still avoiding eye contact. This is fucking embarrassing and you know it. You feel the sudden urge to crawl under your bed, curl into a tiny, miserable ball and never leave the dusty place ever again. You had fallen head over heals for a super-intelligent, sadistic, old alcoholic, who enjoys crafting spaceships and experimenting with dangerous potions in his thirty-four year old daughter's garage. And there is no coming back. If you could just taste his lips for once. Hold his smooth hands. Or simply look through his eyes into his complex soul like moments ago. Thinking about him never failed to make your legs weak. You're trying hard not to focus on the fact that your panties are soaking wet by now. And all that just because of him. 

Rick takes a wafer before holding out the box in your direction and gently shaking it. "Wh-What are you waiting for? Try one!", he suggests. "Actually, I'm not that hungry anymore, looks like the milk was satisfying enough. Th-thanks though." you stutter. As color finally returned to your face, you carefully look up at him again. Rick inspects you with a concerned look. "Something wrong? Your hands, they're kinda shaky. I have some pills in the garage if-if you want?" Immediately, you turn your head to the side, perusing your fingers. Indeed, they are trembling like crazy and you didn't even notice. _Why am I so damn nervous, it's not like he's a celebrity or anything. Shouldn't I be able to control myself in front of him? I'm the smartest girl in town after all! _Stray thoughts wander through your mind.__

"No, I think I might uh, I'm just a little cold." you state, hoping it would come out believable. As Rick lifts himself back up, he closes the lid of the packaging and places it on the counter. His hands rapidly brush the remaining cookie crumbles off his pants, before he wanders in your direction. "Then maybe you wanna- you wanna come with me. It's warmer in the garage.", he purrs. His seductive smile is killing you internally, how was he able to go from "little cookie munching kid" to "Christian motherfucking Grey" in such a short amount of time. It literally took him seconds to make your heart melt whenever he wanted to. Not even bothering to let you answer, he gently grabs your wrist and guides you to his little workplace. What you don't know is that this is the first time Rick's letting someone not family or work related into his garage. He closes the door behind you, hoping for a decent reaction. You turn your head and look around in awe, eyes wide in disbelieve. "Fucking hell." is the only thing you manage to bring out. Roaming through the room you study every corner of it until your gaze meets your reflection on his spaceship. 

"Oh my god! Is this real? Like, Summer told me about it, but I never fully believed her." 

"As real as it gets."

"C-can we uh... maybe go on an adventure?" You turn around to face him.  
"I don't do adventures with chicks.", he starts. "The last time I did, Summer was almost raped by a race that grows goddamn arms outta their heads. You're a pretty girl, y/n. Wo-would be a shame if something happened to you."

You open your mouth as if to say something, but instantly close it again.

"I understand." 

Out of a sudden Rick steps towards his U-shaped desk and grabs the keys to the ship. "But I'm feeling a bit generous today. Get in."

"Wait really?" Your eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Yeah, b-but only a short flight around town." he explains, trying to conceal a smile. Heading for the ufo you dash through the garage and open the door. It took a bit of fumbling with the handle before you figured out how to open it. As you sit down in the passengers seat a warm fluid sticks to the bottom of your shoe. You look down to investigate and find a pile of empty beer bottles on the floor behind you. Seems like Rick drank a few beers too much in here. Slowly, the intense smell of all all the alcohol started to kick in as well. Rick opens the door and musters you warningly. "Let's keep this little, uh, excursion between you and me. Summer's gon be pissed if she finds out." he sits down in the seat next to you and shuts the door. The moment he starts the engine and shoots you both up in the sky your whole body is squeezed against the cold seat, causing your head to ache like crazy. It feels like the little pressure that's applied to your body when using an elevator, except a thousand times worse. Touching your temples, you sense them darting in and out of your skin, pulsing even faster than your heart, which should be anatomically impossible. "How come your head still didn't explode from using this thing?" you ask as Rick finally stops the vehicle in mid-air. You are now hovering high above the Smith's house, presenting you the breathtaking view of the city. "You get used to it after a while." he sneers. Totally ignoring his answer, you gasp at the sight of the colorful orb-like lights. This is the first time you're seeing the town at night from this perspective. "It's beautiful!" you gasp, pressing your face against the window.

"Just like you." he whispers to himself.

"You said something?"

"Yeah uh, just- just how rickdiculously easy you're to impress!"

He's right. Despite the fact that you're above intelligent for your age, people have an easy game in making you marvel for the simplest things. Clouds for example. The way they always manage to change shape within only several moments- almost magical, but not really. In the end it's just pure science after all. You catch yourself drifting off again.

Every so often, you speculate about Rick's past life. As the sophisticated and enigmatic man he is, it's hard to figure out even the slightest thing about him, since he always refuses to talk about his emotions. Making him seem more like an encrypted letter than an "open book", like they tend to say- and damn were you eager to find out what that hypothetical letter said. You'd scan every single line, sucking up every single detail and never even dare to forget a single word. Why did he leave his family? What was he doing during the time he disappeared from Beth's life? How did his drinking problem begin? All these questions and more would be answered, if only he weren't so withdrawn. "Rick, what happened to Mrs. Sanchez?" You break the silence, as he maneuvers the ship through the thin clouds, but regret it immediately. He stops abruptly, causing your body to harshly jerk forward. You look out of the window in shame. "I-I-I'm sorry. This was a stupid question, I shouldn't be asking you these things." Deep humming of the motor echoing in your ears. For a brief moment you're sure he plans on returning again, disgusted by your presence, ready to kick your petty ass out of his garage the moment the ship lands. You feel terrible for asking him such a touchy question, especially after how gracious he was in neglecting his own rules just to take _you _, the girl that he barely even knows, on a flight.__

Silence.

"Look, I-I know this is none of my business. I wasn't thinking, Rick- uh Mr. Sanchez-"

"She was a whore." he states blankly. "A fucking pain in the ass. Selfish. Ignorant. And worst of all, betraying." you watch the corners of his mouth gradually rise, almost as if someone switched him to slow motion. "Like me."

"I was cheated on too. He made out with my ex-best friend behind my back." you try to relate.

"Are you- hah- seriously trying to compare you're- you're childish relationship experiences with mine? I'm sixty, you only uh sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen then. And you think your stupid idea of love even slightly resembles mine?" He cringes at the l-word. "Go back to your playground, kid."

"Hey! I do know how it feels!" you cross your arms in front of your little chest, attempting to seem serious. 

"Oh you do? You know how it feels when your wife of eight years finally decides to reveal herself as a spy, telling you that she basically wasted the best years of your short human life in cheating on you with a dis-dis-disgusting alien insect working for the galactic federation and calling you out on your crimes to nearly every single government in this goddamn multiverse? Making you leave your beloved daughter, the only good thing that came out of that shitty marriage, for two decades just to keep her safe and not entangle her the situation? You fucking know how that feels, huh?" He interrogates surprisingly settle while letting go of the steering wheel to sink into his backrest, his tired eyes are focused on the icy windshield, legs spread and arms lazily resting beside him.

"N- no." Warm droplets of sweat run down your chest as the pale, wintery moonlight gleams through the front window, hitting his wrinkly, old face. He tilts his head in your direction giving you a perfect view of the argent-silver light reflecting in his deep hazelnut colored irises. His lovely irises. Apparently you were staring at him a bit too long, since he cracked a short smile. This is probably the longest you've ever witnessed him sober. Not even a single drop of booze touched his tongue since he approached you in the kitchen. A rare occasion. Usually, he wouldn't last an hour without a sip out of his flask. But the way he's just sitting there...almost defeated, ready to open up to you. Something about him tells you he's not planing on drinking anymore today. You can't fuck up any further. It's now or never.

"So, what did you do during that time?"

A mild chuckle escapes his lips. "You're really brave today, with all y-your risky questions, doll." _Doll. _You feel your cheeks burn again.__

"Well... at first I didn't exactly know what to do. I had literally nothing to begin with. No house, no money and honestly no faith in escaping from the federation. I mean that crazy bitch just kicked me out of my own life. It felt like straight out of a George Michael breakup song." He laughs exhaustedly. You didn't quite get that reference. _Probably some musician from his times. ___

"Obviously, my feelings for her were still there, piercing my heart every day like a...uh what do you call 'em? A sewing machine. It became unbearable. I missed her and even more important; I missed Beth. So I started to drink. In the beginning only evenings, but soon afternoons and- and mornings too. I never was heavy drinker before, since I preferred to keep control over my body during hard times. But what happened to me back then... it just broke me. The heartache faded after time, but the alcohol stayed. It became the lube I use to slide through life you know?"

You move closer to him and sit sideways on the chair.

"I never told Beth what really happened. Till today she thinks that I left her mother, which I did, but it had a good reason."

"Why didn't you tell her?" 

"Her mother was her idol, I didn't want to ruin the image she had of her."

You nod.

"I think- After a while I returned back to the only thing in life that could never disappoint me. Science. I started to experiment again. Mixing different potions, crafting on a new portal gun. I even built this ship out of metal I found at a garbage dump and searched for Squanchy and Birdperson, two best friends from my adolescence years. We used to have a band together, but that's a different story. I-I seriously don't know what I would've done without them. They offered me a hideout on planet Squanch, since Birdworld was already part of the federation at that time. Eventually, I even had another relationship, nothings serious though, just you know... for fun. But it ended soon. It took time, but after twenty years it was finally safe enough for me to return to Beth. Meet her idiotic husband and her children. I'm clueless to where my ex might be today, let alone if she's still alive."

"Wow." You take a moment to progress what he had just told you. "Rick, I really appreciate that you shared this story with me. I-I honestly don't know what to say."

"Take it as a compliment. I have the feeling you're mature enough to keep this to yourself. I hope it's self explanatory that I don't want Beth to know what her mother really was like."

"Of course." you reassure with a soft smile.

He smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was both exhausting and fun to write...is that even possible? I'm also sorry if my grammar is not perfect, English is not my native language <3  
> K I'm out. Stay Schwifty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment how you want the story to turn out in the next chapter (see notes above)
> 
> Class dismissed.


End file.
